Geede
Geede is a known as the Monster City, it sits on the back of a giant monster known only as the Demithor. It a city of wonderous creations and steam technology. It is a city state that claims a large area south of the Flander Mountain range known as Geede Basin. Settlement Modifiers Government: '''Autocracy (Governor), Lawful Neutral '''Settlement Traits: '''LN Metropolis, '''Advantages: '''Academic, Defensable, Mobile(Frontlines), Prosperous, Tourist Attraction, Under-City. '''Corruption: +4 Crime: +5 Economy: +8 Law: +4 Lore: +5 Society: +4 Danger: +30 Base Value: 24960 Purchase Limit:150000 'Notable NPCs' *Governer Jameson *Zid Trevor (Head of Treavor Security) Guilds *Geede Security Companies *Ethos Guild Taverns *The Black Hat - a tavern in the Merchant district that has magic shows nightly. Shows of illusion and enchantment are the most popular. The owner is a 10th human illusionist named Raster. *The Boozy House - A tavern in the downtown district which features female oil wrestling and is known to have many skanky women that offer companionship for the night. *The Jolly Dryad - A inn/tavern in the downtown district which has a permenant image of a giant dryad dancing inside. The tavern also features magically lighting that slowly shifts hues to create a magic atmosphere. *The Thirsty Well - A tavern/inn in the merchant district which is completly steam powered and features a steam powered conveyor belt that delivers the guests drinks. The main bar is open to the street and has no door. *The Tiny Rainbow - A small bar in the merchant district that has a brightly colorful interior that features male waiters wearing only a bowtie and hotpants. It is run by a man known as "Gay Bob". *Endless Moons - A tavern/inn located in the merchant district that has a moonlight interior and features sexy scantly clad moon elf female waitresses and temporary companions. *The Night Club - A dance club/bar located downtown that has magic music always playing and marble dance floor that glows when dancers step on it. It is the most popular spot for the local Blood Elves and Moon Elves. *Goldstone Mansion - A royal mansion/inn located in the upperclass district that caters to wealthy patrons and offers any kind of service imaginable. Marketplace '''Spellcasting: '''9th Shops *Moon Finery - Located in the Merchant district this clothing shop features the finest and latest fashions of the moon elves. Anyone who gets a fitted suit/dress from here has an easier time influencing Moon Elves, granting a +2 on diplomacy checks. *Blood Finery - Located in the Merchant district directly across from Moon Finery. This clothing shop offers the very finesest and revealing blood elf clothing available. Not only will you look extreamly sexy in clothes from this store, you will also attract the attention of any blood elf in the area granting a +2 on diplomacy checks to influence blood elves. *Heavy Arms Industries - Located in the Merchant district this massive building acts as the primary headquarts for one of Geede's security companies. They also sell the massive equipment used by Heavy Arms security. Weapons and Armor of unusuall size can be purchased here as well as extra heavy versions of regular weapons. This is also the only place in Geede that sells the extremely protective Heavy Full Plate for 2500 gp. Places of Interest *Bunker Lode Caverns - These caverns are located in the cliff faces of the mountain range that surround Geede, during the winter the Demithor will climb to a cavern entrance and miners will disembark to mine the precious minerals in the caverns. One special mineral is known as Lode Stone which acts as a storage for arcane energies. *Flander Mountain Outposts - These outpost are located in the Flander Mountain Range, in these outposts people can buy things necessary for travel and hitch rides on a bug gondala to Geede. *Aquaducts - A huge undercity aquaduct serves to provide water to the city above but it is home to numerous monsters and bandits. Every day the security companies have people go down into the aquaducts and kill monsters and such. This also is a job availiable to outsiders. *Demithor Lookout Point - A plaza located on the top level of the city overlooks the demithors head. This spot hosts funerals for natives of Geede who upon death wish to be fed to the Demithor.